My Number One
by DeathRaven13
Summary: Kouji loves Izumi, but doesn't want to tell here cause she loves someone else, he tells here one day and she doesn't give him an answer.What'll she do when he's goanna move away?


My Number One

Ravenmon: Happy new year everyone! Even thou it pretty late for it to be New Years. Well anyways, this is another Kouzumi story, and my first one-shot. This story doesn't feature me and my characters, just for my friends information, it only features Digimon Frontier and a few characters from Naruto.and Megaman. I also have Duke and Serenity from Yugioh and my OOC Lily.

I hope you like this, takes place 4 weeks after the kids get back home from the Digital World. I got the story idea form reading Cardcaptor Sakura Master Of The Clow magna

" Talking"

' Thinking '

/ Inner Sakura /

My Number One

Kouji was looking outside the window of his school, ' This lesson is getting duller ever minute!' Kouji screamed in his head. He wished that his friends and his brother didn't go to separate schools, the only friends he FINALLY made in his school were Chaud Blaze and Sasuke Uchiha, who were exactly like him. All three were the number one hottest boys in the school, and yet the most coldest, Sasuke being the only one who isn't really open. It's been 4 weeks since they came back home from the world that changed their lives, the Digital World. Ever since he came there, he met new friends, met his twin brother, learned how to respect his step-mom, and most important, he had a chance to meet a wonderful girl. You guessed it, her name is Izumi Orimoto. Her, Takuya, and Kouichi were the closest to Kouji, so he was able to meet them either after school or on the weekends, Tomoki didn't live far away either, you just had to take a train ride to get to were he lives. Junpei, who simply got over his crush on Izumi, lived a few miles from Tomoki, so the two see each other more often.

Kouji didn't really get his feelings at first, that was until they arrived back home, yup, that long for him to realize that he truly loved her. He always got pretty shy around her now. Kouji didn't want to confess his love, cause of his dad's job. Kouji knew that one day, his dad will tell him that they are moving to China or some were miles away from Tokyo, so that he won't be able to really have a relationship with Izumi through only phone calls, chat rooms, e-mails, or letters. So he kept it a secret, knowing that the time he'll move again will come shortly.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Kouji packed up his books into his black book bag, swung the bag over his right shoulder holding it in his right hand, and shoved his left hand in his pockets. Kouji silently walked out of the classroom.

" Hey Kouji." He heard one of his friends call out, it was Chaud.

" Hey Chaud, what's up?" Kouji asked.

" Not much really, same thing as usual, going through this life."

Kouji shrugged.

" Hey, Kouji, are you still pondering on your feelings? You know, your feelings for Izumi, the girl you told me about?"

Kouji blushed, " Hey, you ponder too, you cant even confess your feelings to that Yai girl!"

" Hey, your reason is because your afraid your relationship wont work out since you think you're gonna move AND that you are never coming back! My reason is because, my company, and Yai's company are rivals! I don't think our fathers will be to happy if we started going out!" Chaud explained.

Kouji snorted, " Whatever, hey, have you seen Sasuke, he's usually out before us."

" He probably is getting another lecture from a teacher on how much he's a genius."

" Yeah, or probably getting trampled by his fans."

" I think he likes one of his fan girls."

" Your kidding right? Which one?"

" Sakura Haruno, you know, the girl with the pink hair? I noticed she's not so obsessed with Sasuk-e ,then she usually was, now."

" Her? Yeah, but still, I don't really think Sasuke COULD fall for her. Hey, Chaud, I have to go now, my dad wants me home early this time."

" Okay, see you later."

Kouji then walked of to another direction.

Kouji walked down a park, the quickest way to get home. Koui was thinking about Izumi mostly.

' When can I actually tell her my feelings? Maybe cause I know she doesn't like me back, I DO know that she likes this 14 year old guy named Yukito.'

Yukito is the best friend of Izumi's favorite cousin, Taka. Since Taka lives with Izumi now, she gets to see Yukito everyday, since Yukito and Taka walk to school together. Izumi says that the Yukito boy is to die for. Handsome, smart, talented, caring. Koui felt really jealous when she says those things about him.

' Who am I to judge who she likes? True that Yukito guy is 3 years older then her, but hey, age doesn't matter to a girl, unless the guy was like 10 years older then them'

Kouji heard sniffling and crying, that broke through his thoughts. The crying didn't sound like the crying a little girl will do if she lost something special to her. No, the crying was soft, very sad. It was coming from a small wooden swing set, the one that Takuya built behind a few bushes in a park. Takuya said that the swing helped him forget his troubles when he is feeling bad. Kouji searched through the bushes, and found Izumi sitting on the swing. She was holding on to the ropes, while swinging slowly. Her head was down, small tears dripping on her skirt. She was the one crying.

" Izumi?" Kouji asked, she immediately looked at him.

" Kouji?"

Kouji walked over to her, and sat down right next to the swing.

" Something wrong? I heard you crying?"

" It's nothing really." Izumi wiped some of her tears away.

" Come on Izumi! I'm your friend, you could tell me." Kouji said.

" Well, since you're my friend...I guess I could tell you." Izumi wiped some of her tears, as she cleared her mind so she could explain. " It all started like this."

Flashback

Taka had something to do at his high school, so Izumi got to walk all the way home with Yukito.

' This is so cool! I get to be with Yukito!' Izumi thought happily, ' Maybe I should tell him that I like him, we're only 3 years apart! Hm, maybe I should ask him if he likes me too!'

" Hey, Yukito!" Izumi caught his attention., Yukito looked at her.

" Yes, Orimoto-san?" He asked politely. Izumi started blushing a little, while she twiddled her thumbs.

"If someone that's a few years younger than you says that she likes you to, what will be your response?" Izumi asked. Yukito chuckled, " It matters who that person is, if the person who tells me her feelings is one I'm completely fine with, then I'll give her the response that suites her feelings and my feelings too.. Why do you ask?"

Izumi shot up a little, " Well...It's just that...I kind of..I really...love you Yukito!". Yukito looked at her than chuckled, he started to pat her head.

" You love me huh? But, _how_ do you love me? What kind of love do you feel towards me?" Yukito asked.

" Well...I never really thought of that!" Izumi thought for awhile, Yukito chuckled yet again.

" Do you love me in the same way you love your family members and the people who work for you?"

" Yeah, your right! I do love your as if you were like my mom or my dad, or even my butler Mr. Tanaka!" Izumi brightened up a little. Yukito patted her head yet again.

" See, your love for me is like the love you give to someone very special like your parents. Izumi, when it comes to love, you have to know if that the person that your in love with is really your number one, or another person you just think is very special that you have to love that person so much!" Yukito explained.

" Oh..." Izumi nodded, Yukito smiled at her, he then bent down so that his face was right infront of hers, " Don't worry Izumi, I'm sure you'll find your number one soon enough, heck, your number one may be someone you already know! You just have to look harder!"

Izumi looked at him and smiled, " Thanks Yukito.".

Yukito smiled, " Trust me Izumi, your number one is closer then you think!"

Izumi smiled again and looked down, " Hey, Yukito, if Taka is wondering were I am if I don't come home when he's back, can you tell him that I'm at the park near our house?". Yukito looked at her, " Uhh, yeah sure Izumi."

After Yuktio went home, Izumi walked all the way to the park, ' My number one? Like it's gonna be that easy to find the one I love the most!'.

end flashback

" So you told him that you love him?" Kouji asked.

" Yeah, and he told me that he's not my number one." Izumi explained.

" Are you feeling alright about it?" Kouji asked, he stood up and walked over to her. Kouji put his hand on her shoulder.

" It's no big deal, I'm just crying because, well, you know how most girls get when the guy you thought you love rejected you. Yukito didn't reject my feelings, he just accepted it and gave me his answer. But still, he didn't return my love so , it feels like I wont love anyone again." Izumi explained, crying a little more.

" Izumi, come on, so he didn't return your feelings! So what? He told you that your love was not true! And that he's not your number one! Just accept that, please Izumi. N one likes to see you cry, I don't even like to see you like this! Izumi coem on, I might sound a little out of charecter to you, but still! Izumi you're my friend so I should care, look, just stop crying over him, okay." Kouji said in a caring way. Izumi looked at him, and then hugged him immediately. The momentum of her hug caused him to fall on the ground, she started sobbing a little, but Kouji didn't mind. He started patting her back, " It's okay to cry Izumi, but you still have to get over it! Yukito's right, your number one is out there." Kouji explained sweetly.

" Thanks Kouji!" Izumi hugged him with more embrace. Kouji blushed even more, " Taka and you family might be worrying about you! You should be going."

Izumi stood up, wiped her tears of, and then stood up. " Okay. Let me help you up." Izumi offered her hand, this reminded Kouji about the times she did that back in the Digital World. First tiem he saved her from Woodmon, but then rejected the hand offer. The second time, he was Lobomon, and Kazemon offered her hand to save him from his death. Kouji looked at her hand, he didn't want to make it the second time he rejected her, so he took it. Izumi then helped him up to his feet.

" Thanks, Izumi." He said, " Prego, Kouji!" Izumi smiled sweetly. The two parted for the day, both having the same thoughts. Who was there number one?

The next day, Izumi was rushing to school, literally. She left dust since she ran so fast, she was going to be VERY late, if she didn't make it in the next 4 minutes. Izumi rushed from the school gate, and into the hallway. She finally made it to her home room. " Sorry I'm late!" Izumi held on to the door, catching her breath while she was at it. She then heard clapping from her friends.

" Wow, a new record!" Sakura Haruno congratulated.

" Yeah, fastest time from the gate to the classroom!" Maylu said, looking at her PET.

"Approximately 2 minutes and 5 seconds!" Roll, Maylu's navi, calculated.

" Yeah, well, looks like I'm last to make it, again!" Izumi said, walking over to her seat. She looked out the window. ' I wonder who my number one is, I know Kouji told me to forget it, but that question still ponders in my mind, who IS my number one?'

Kouji's School

Kouji was stuck in his home room class, just plain ignoring the fangirls and thinking about a certain girl.

" Hey, man!" Kouji was knocked back to reality, when Sasuke nudged him a little.

" What?" Kouji growled.

" Got something on your mind?" Sasuke asked, watching the quarrel between Lan and Chaud, Lan mostly started it.

" Yeah." Kouji grumbled.

" Let me guess, your thinking about that girl. The only girl you talk to, minus your family members." Sasuke guessed.

" You got it, Mr. Know-it-all." Kouji answered.

" Look, Kouji. Stop worrying! Just admit your feelings to her! It's not like you guys will forget about each other!" Sasuke said, trying to encourage his friend, he only liked to sound friendly when he was around Kouji and/or Chaud.

" But.."

" But nothing! Look you either tell her, or spend your who life not knowing how she feels!" Sasuke said. Before going off to stop the annoying fight between the two rivals. Kouji paused, thinking about what Sasuke just told him.

" Maybe I should tell her..." Kouji mumbled.

After School

It was Friday, and Izumi was walking through the park, Taka and her parents weren't home, and her servants were probably taking the day off. So she took the time to walk home.

" Izumi!" She heard someone call her name, Izumi turned to find her friend Lily, and the one and only goggle head, Takuya. They were sitting on a mat near a soccer field. Izumi ran over to them.

" Hey, Izumi, what's up?" Takuya asked.

" Hey Lily, hey Takuya, nothing much, just taking a walk." Izumi answered.

" Well, since you're here, I'll get some soda for the three of us!" Takuya suggested, grinning stupidly.

" Okay, Taky-kun! I'll have Sprite!" Lily answered. ( Just a heads up, Lily and Takuya are a couple.)

" I'll have diet Pepsi!" Izumi answered.

" Got it! Speaking of soda did you know..." Takuya was interrupted when Lily pushed him away to the Soda machine by the restrooms. Lily sighed in relief when Takuya left for the sodas.

" Hey, Lily." Izumi said.

" Yeah, Izumi?" Lily answered.

" How did you exactly know that Takuya was meant for you? That he was the one you loved the most?" Izumi asked.

Lily blushed for a minute, and tried to think of an answer, " Well, you got to admit, Takuya is a pain sometimes, but that's just him. But minus that, he's cute, funny, and sweet. He's not the brightest boy, but hey, I'm not that bright myself! True there are other guys that I can be with, but you have to see if the person you think your in love with, is not just a mental image. I mean, don't just fall in love with just the person you always see, you got to know his attitude and his ways of doing things! Takuya and I have known each other since we met in preschool! So, since he was my friend back than, it's kind of obvious that I will choose him out of all the guys. If it is someone you can trust and you know well, just admit your feelings to him, and he'll give you your answer. Either hurtful or loving, you'll never know till you give it a try!" Lily explained.

" Sheesh! Never knew you were the love expert!" Izumi teased.

" Oh, come on! I do have a boyfriend, you know! You have to admit he's quiet charming when he wants to be!" Lily said. Takuya suddenly popped out of no were, holding the sodas.

" Now as I was saying!" Takuya started.

" Minus that he shows up on bad timings!" Lily mumbled through her teeth, she started to shake Takuya before he started his little lecture. Izumi quickly got her soda, " I hope you two have a nice date!" Izumi than left before things got messy.

Izumi started walking down the park, thinking about what Lily said, " Make sure your love is not just a mental image huh?" Izumi mumbled, " the past weeks after we came back form the Digital World, I thought I liked Takuya, but got over him when he started dating one of my friends. Now, I thought I loved Yuktio, but I loved him in a family type of way. Kouichi is nice and all, but he likes Rachy, who is technically my sister, minus that out parents divorced when we were 8. JP has gotten over his crush on me, which I'm thankful for. And Kouji..." . Izumi paused and started to go over her thoughts. Kouji wasn't really the nicest person when they first met. He was rude and sometimes, a little stuck up. Kouji got over that attitude, but still kept it just in case he needed to get those fangirls of his back. He is handsome and very cute, but hey, almost every girl that comes across him thinks he's a total hottie. Even Helen, that cheerleader from Sacramento who was part of a group called the D-kids, who's like 16, and thinks Kouji is a total hottie. Seems like he only showed kindness to her. Like what happened yesterday, Izumi did feel love in their hug, but he was just trying to make her feel better. But still, she likes him, but Izumi is not very sure if she LOVES him as more than a friend. Thou, sometimes she gets the feelings she does.

" Izumi?"

Izumi thoughts broke yet again, from someone saying her name. She looked around the park, looking for that person. She than spotted Kouji looking at her a few steps away.

' Well, that's weird. I was just thinking about him, and than he appears out of the blue like that?'

" Hey, Izumi, what are you doing in the park?" Kouji asked, raising his eyebrow.

" I was about to ask you the same thing. Aren't you going to Kouichi's apartment today?" ( I recorded each episode of Digimon Frontier, leaving out episode 46, and I saw that Kouichi and his mom live in an apartment, not a house. Just pointing it out.)

" I am, this is just a short cut I take."

" Oh, well, no one is home back at my house, so I just planned to take a walk." Izumi answered. Taking a few sips of her soda. Kouji smirked, " I see."

' I'll tell her today, I just need to bring up the courage to say too her. And I thought fighting Lucemon was difficult! Izumi is just a girl, and I'm having a difficult time just talking to her!' Kouji screamed in his head.

" Kouji." Izumi called.

" What?" Kouji asked, a little rudely thou.

" Would you like to walk home with me? It gives me someone to talk to, and by the time we're there, Taka might already be home!" Izumi explained, smiling sweetly at him.

" Yeah, sure, whatever." Kouji answered, in his usual cold tone, " Kouichi and Mom don't mind me coming to their apartment a few minutes or hours late."

' Oh great, he's back to the old Kouji, again! Well, you don't expect Kouji Minamoto to keep the kind personality all day!' Izumi thought grimly.

The two started walking to Izumi's house, silence hovering in the midst. They were just glad that they were by themselves, with no Takuya or Kouichi to pop out and tease them ,saying that they were acting like a couple ,or something that is VERY annoying. When they arrived, Kouji took this as his time to finally admit his feelings.

" Arigato, Kouji!" Izumi thanked kindly.

" Welcome. Hey, Izumi, before you go, I just want to say one...well..simple thing..." Kouji paused on for a moment, feeling embarrassed.

" Yeah, Kouji?" Izumi said.

" Izumi, I just want to say, that I...I " Kouji trailed of yet again, " Izumi, I..I love you!"

Izumi froze, she didn't really expect him to say that.

" Izumi, I really love you. Your, my number one. And, that's all I wanted to say." Kouji than ran off, with his head facing the ground. He was headed to his home, this time. Izumi stayed frozen, Kouji just said that he loved her. Izumi quickly ran into the house, she didn't even bother to say hi, to Taka. She just ran directly up to her room. Taka quickly ran up to check on his cousin. " Izumi? Izumi, are you okay?" Taka knocked on his cousin's door. " I'm fine! I'm just, tired, that's all!" Izumi lied through the door.

" Well, okay. But if you need me, just come down!" Taka said, before he walked back down to the kitchen.

Izumi was hugging onto her pillow, she was sitting on her bed. She cant help but think about Kouji, he just told her that he loved her. Izumi didn't know if she DID love him that way, but she wasn't even sure if she didn't love him. Still, Izumi didn't know what she was going to do, break his heart, or wait till she realizes that she loves him.

Kouji's home

Kouji opened the door and entered his home. He took of his shoes, before his cell phone rang. Kouji answered.

" Hey, Kouji! Were were you? Mom was worried." It was Kouichi.

" Hey, sorry, but I had something else to do." Kouji answered back.

" Are you feeling alright, Kouji? You don't sound like yourself today!" Kouichi pointed out.

" I'm fine, I just had a...bad day." Kouji answered.

" Okay, bro, if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me!" Kouichi said, before he hung up.

Kouji hung up and put his cell back in his pocket. " Kouji?", he heard his step-mom call. Satomi came out of the kitchen.

" Hey, mom." Kouji answered, he got used to the custom of having to call Satomi his mom.

" Kouji, I was worried. You father wanted to talk to you, but he had to leave for work, so he asked me to tell you. That we are moving again." Satomi answered. Kouji froze, they were gonna move, again! He just made friends! Kouij knew that something like this was gonna happen.

" When are we leaving?" Kouji asked.

" Sunday." Satomi answered. Sunday was only 2 days away. Kouji could tell that they were going to move, some of the furniture was already packed up. He bet that they already packed his guitar and books.

" I hope your already used to moving around, sorry that this is in such short notice." Satomi said.

" I'm fine with it." Kouji answered, ' I didn't get an answer from her, so it's a safe bet that the only thing I have to argue about to stay here are my friends and Kouichi.'

The next day, Izumi was running to Kouji's house, she was gonna tell him her answer, she was also gonna give him this little charm with a wolf on it, to show that she was sorry for not telling him her answer yesterday. She than stopped in her tracks, when she saw a moving truck next to Kouji's house, Kouji was right next to his dad who was speaking to the truck guy.

" Kouji!" Izumi called out. Kouji looked toward Izumi's direction. Izumi walked over to Kouji.

" Wow, what's with the truck? Are you getting some new furniture, or are you..." Izumi pause, hoping that her next thought wasn't it.

" I'm, moving away, Izumi. I'm moving to America, to Las Vegas actually. " Kouji answered, turning his gaze to the ground.

" Your, moving! When?" Izumi asked.

" Tomorrow." Kouji answered grimly. Izumi froze, " But, Kouji, you cant leave! Not now! Your supposed to stay with us! We're a team! Can't you do something about his!" Izumi asked, she was almost close to crying.

" I'm sorry Izumi, I can't do anything, it's my dad's job! I have no choice." Kouji answered.

" But, Kouji. The group is not the same without you! You were the reason why we won the battle, if you didn't help us in the first place, we could have lost!" Izumi tried to reason with the problem. Kouji shook his head, " I told you already! I cant change anything! WE have to move because of my fathers job!" .

Izumi was at the brink of tears, Izumi gave Kouji a hug. "This is just to make sure, that if you leave before I even know it, I could still say goodbye." Izumi let go, than ran away before he could say anything. Izumi even forgot to give him her answer and the littel charm. She just kept running.

Izumi was now walking, she was at the park yet again. " How could he be leaving so soon! We met in the Digital world, and 4 weeks after we came home, he has to leave!" Izumi mumbled.

" Izumi?" Izumi looked up and saw Serenity Wheeler, she was holding a red purse, She was obviously going to a date.

" Hey Serenity!" Izumi greeted.

" Something wrong Izumi?" Serenity asked.

" No, nothing's wong! Are you on a date Serenity?" Izumi asked. Serenity nodded, " let me guess, you seeing someone a few years older?"

" HE's not technically older, just a year. He does work often, so I don't get to see him that often." Serenity answered.

" He works?"

" Yeah, he owns a game shop, he is often called by other game companies, so he has to go different places and he's not around often! But, I cant hate him just because he's faraway. Cause I trust him, that he wont run into another girl and dump me for her, and he trusts me that I wont dump him for another guy." Serenity explained.

" Oh?" Izumi gapped, ' So, I don't really have to hate Kouji, just because he's moving on a short notice.'

" Why do you ask?" Serenity asked.

" Oh, no reason, just curious. " Izumi said.

" Well, here's some advice, if you have a friend that is moving or going faraway, Give him or her a gift that they will remember you by!" Serenity suggested. This caused a light bulb to go above Izumi's head.

" Thanks for the suggestion Serenity! I have to go get something! See yea!" Izumi quickly ran back to her house. Duke Devilan was waiting by a tree, " You sure Izumi is really alright?" he asked.

" Of course, she will be fine! After all." Serenity looked at Izumi's direction, " She is Izumi Orimoto after all! A girl that can solve many problems."

When Izumi got home, she went directly to her room again. This time, she was looking for a present she can give to Kouji before he leaves. She found the perfect one, a black teddy bear with a blue ribbon. Izumi hugged it closely, " I now know who my number one is. It's you Kouji, and I'm sure that I could trust you with our feelings!"

Izumi dressed into her usual outfit, than her cell phone rang. Izumi picked it up, " Hello?"

" Izumi! It's me, Chaud!"

" Chaud? What do you want?"

" It's Kouji, he's leaving at 7:30!" Izumi looked at the clock, it was 15 minutes until 7:30. She'll never make it in time!

" Thanks for letting me know! I ahve to go quickly! See yea Chaud!" Izumi quickly hung up, grabbed the bear and put the charm around it, then she rushed outside. Taka was outside polishing his motorcycle, " Taka! I need your help! You have to take me to Kouji's place before 7:30!" Izumi pleaded.

" Why his place?" Taka grunted.

" Taka!"

" Okay, okay! Fin, hop on!" Taka put on the helmet and put one on Izumi, he than sat themselves on the seat. Taka than started the motorcycle and zoomed off, Izumi holding the bear tight, thinking only one thought ' Will she make it in time?'.

Kouji was right by the car, holding his dog's leash, his dad was getting the stuff packed, ' I never got an answer, so I'll never know how she feels.' Kouji thought. " We're going, Kouji!" Satomi called, as she entered the car, Kouji followed. The car pulled out and the truck followed.

" Kouji!" He heard Izumi call.

" Izumi?" Kouji looked to the back, he saw Taka's motorcycle parked , and Izumi running after the car, she was holding the black bear.

" Dad! Stop the car, I have to do something!" Kouji commanded.

" But why?"

" Dad! Just do it! The car stopped to a halt, Kouij opened the door and ran outside to meet Izumi. Izumi stooped in front of him, she started catching her breath.

" Kouji, I'm sorry for not giving you my answer! But I'm gonna say it to you right now! Kouji , I love you too! You're my number one also!" Izumi quickly kissed Kouji on the lips. Kouji froze, he was waiting for this moment, to finally feel her lips. Kouji slowly put his arms around her waist and kissed back. Izumi pulled abck a few seconds after, she showed him the bear. " I hope this bear would remind me of you, Kouji!" Izumi said. Kouji kindly took the bear from her.

" Don't worry, it would." Kouji climbed back into the car, and the car drove of. Izumi ran after it, causing Kouji to pull down the windows and look at her from outside.

" Is there a chance you might come back?" Izumi yelled out.

" I'm not sure! I'll try to!" Kouji yelled back.

" You promise you will try?"

" I promise!"

Izumi stopped in her tracks when the car was almost out of sight. " I trust you Kouji, because..."

"You're the one, I love the most!"

6 years later

" Taka is so gonna humiliate me if he hears I'm late again! Im in High School for crying out loud!" 16 year old Izumi whined. She grew allot taller, and her hair grew too, but she was still the same. Izumi ran down the street, but than stopped, when she say a familiar person, holding a very familiar bear in his arms. He was wearing the same exact uniform the boys at her High School were wearing. The boy had long black hair tied in a ponytail. The wind blew their long locks, as cheery petals danced in the wind.

" Ko..Kouji?"

" Yes, Izumi-chan, it's me. I'm back."

" Your back! Your father agreed to move back here?"

" Yeah, and he said, that we could stay here, permiently!"

" So, that means that I don't have to settle with phone calls or e-mails anymore?" Kouji nodded. Izumi smiled and started crying tears of joy. She ran over and hugged, they both shared their second kiss. This time, they were sure, that they would never be separated, and that they both found, their number one.

The End

Ravenmon: HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Sorry for you Seto and Serenity fans, truth is, I don't really think Seto belongs with anyone. DONT FLAME ME BECAUSE OF THAT! R AND R PLEASE! I THINK THIS ONE-SHOT WAS WORTH IT!

R AND R!


End file.
